<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Fire to the Spirit Pools by orange_panic_archive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979099">Bring Fire to the Spirit Pools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_panic_archive/pseuds/orange_panic_archive'>orange_panic_archive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Count The Ways [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An actual story but also there is sex, F/M, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Hot Tub Sex, Injury Recovery, Loss of Bending Ability (Avatar), Lovers to Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Non-Canon Relationship, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, but not really?, for once not that much angst or pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_panic_archive/pseuds/orange_panic_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing motorbike accident, Asami books an extended stay at the Spirit Pools, a high-end waterbending resort for people in recovery. There she runs into an old flame, a man who is also recovering from... something? As the two reconnect, they discover the many faces of healing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Mako/Asami Sato, Iroh II/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me Count The Ways [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge Week 4 prompt: Injury Recovery.</p><p>Takes place following season 2, and is more or less canon compliant until then. This is my OTP so I honestly just had fun with this one.</p><p>I do not own LoK or any of the content.</p><p>This is like... right on the line between M and E in my mind. I after some further thought I decided to bump it up to E, but it's not like EEEEEE, you know? </p><p>Comments and feedback always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami sped through the night. Her leather jacket flapped loudly, drowned out only by the purr of her motorbike’s suped-up engine. The icy wind whipped at her hair. Fast, that was the ticket. Faster than anyone, faster than even her own thoughts. No one could catch her now. Out on the open road, it was Asami Sato who left everyone else in the dust.</p><p><em> I’m sorry things got so messed up between us, </em> Mako had said, about ten seconds before he’d abandoned her on a deadly mission to confront her father with no one but Bolin and a one-armed general she’d just met. <em> I’m sorry, </em> as if it had been something outside his control. I’m sorry it rained during our picnic, I’m sorry Camelia’s is out of pistachio ice cream, and I’m sorry things got so messed up between us. Passive voice. Like his choosing Korra had simply… happened to them. </p><p>She should have known then, but no, she’d had to go <em> back </em> to Mako just to live it all over again. <em> Was it a bad fight? </em> Korra’s pretty face had been so confused, and that’s all that spineless sack of shit had ever had eyes for, wasn’t it? But of course she’d said nothing. She never did. Just the grateful non-bender member of Team Avatar, the daughter of a traitor, thrilled to even be allowed in the room. <em> Never mind Asami, </em> she thought bitterly. <em> She’s such a team player she’ll always show up when we need her. Did you bring your mecha tanks? How about some cash? Can we use your pool? Oh hey, maybe you can fly this sky bison back to headquarters even though that awesome raid on Unalaq’s camp was your operation? You’re smarter than the rest of us combined and totally fearless, but we benders can take it from here. Make sure there’s tea for when we get back. </em>Asami gritted her teeth. Her friends hadn’t said any of that, of course, and some part of her knew she was being unfair, but why did she still feel so used?</p><p>And then the kick in the gut two weeks ago. <em> I didn’t wanna hurt you all over again. </em> To Korra! Had Mako said so much as a word to Asami? Of course not. He’d kissed Korra right in front of her, in front of everybody, and that was apparently enough communication on his part. Spirits forbid he even properly break up with her for once, let alone apologize. <em> Asshole. </em></p><p>Asami twisted the throttle, giving the motorbike everything she had. She wasn’t going to think about Mako, not now, not here. The road was her companion, hers alone, it had to be because she had no one else. No real friends, no family she would speak to. She didn’t even properly have Future Industries anymore, though she’d spend every last dime challenging Varrick’s crooked deal in court. Driving was her only peace, and she’d be damned if Mako or Korra or her traitor father or anyone else was going to take that from her.</p><p>Thankfully there was no one on the road this late, especially not up here. She’d taken the long way around the city tonight, the two-lane route that looped around to the east and up into the mountains. It had been a calculated gamble. It wasn’t the Future Industries test track, and if anyone was up here marking speed she’d probably blow right past speeding ticket into hand-over-your-license-ma’am territory, but as Asami turned to gaze out over the city she thought it was hard to argue it wasn’t worth the risk. </p><p>The yellow-orange lights of Republic City glittered below her like a valley of glowing fire lilies. The grid was easy to see from up here, the damage from the spirit vines and other wreckage from the battle with UnaVaatu reduced to a logical pattern of squares and triangles. It was comforting somehow, seeing the good bones of her city that way. Order out of chaos, a plan to structure and build. Beyond the lights, the late spring moon rose heavy and full over Yue bay, its bright reflection a shining spear on the black water. To the south, Asami could see the cluster of United Forces battleships still docked in the harbor. She knew how large they were, having seen them up close, but from the foothills they looked no bigger than the models she’d built as a child. </p><p>It really was beautiful. And it was all hers. With a start Asami realized she’d never taken Mako night driving. She wondered at that now. What had it been about him, or about her, that she hadn’t wanted to share this with him?</p><p>Asami turned her head just in time to see a huge furry shape lope across the road. She slammed on the brake and swerved left, her instincts kicking in before her conscious mind had even registered what was happening. Everything slowed down. The motorbike tipped, then the real wheel started to skid. Asami shifted her weight back, trying to counter, but her boot caught on the pavement. Her foot was yanked out from under her and pain flashed up her leg. Everything started to spin. Something rammed hard into her side, so hard Asami could hardly breathe, and then she was flying. She caught a glimpse of the moon, the city lights, all of it blurring together in streaks of color.</p><p>
  <em> This is not happening this is not happening this is not— </em>
</p><p>Asami slammed into the pavement again, and darkness took her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She almost made it work. But just like the rest of her life, almost simply wasn’t good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami balanced on the crutch and her good leg, her cast stuck out awkwardly to one side. She held the coin carefully between two stiff fingers and leaned forwards. Closer. Closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two-yuan coin dropped into the guts of the machine with a satisfying clunk. Asami moved her finger quickly to the keypad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she pressed firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. The crutch slid out from under her and she toppled forwards into the vending machine with a crash. Her good arm shot out and grabbed the side of the box as her crutch clattered to the floor. Asami pressed her face to the glass and squeezed, breathing hard, willing herself to stay upright. Ten years of self-defense had taught her a lot about how to fall, but that didn’t mean she wanted to risk breaking her leg in yet another place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she muttered as she slowly slid her good leg back under her, more angry than hurt. She hated being so helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squat blue-clad healer rushed over, not the one who’d checked her in that morning but someone new. “Miss! Miss, are you all right?” She grabbed the fallen crutch and propped it under Asami’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She grimaced, glaring at her reflection in the smudged glass before turning her angry gaze to the crutch. If only the Spirit Pools had a workshop, she was sure she could make a better walking aid than that. The high-end recovery resort had boasted it had everything its patients needed, then handed her what was little more than a forked stick to get around with. Had medical mecha seriously not advanced beyond this? Asami made a mental note, not for the first time today, to look into this more seriously when she got back to Republic City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer stepped back and gave her an appraising look, as if she didn’t quite believe that a patient with a broken arm and a broken leg who’d fallen over could be fine. Asami gave her her best “I’m fine” smile, just in case. She’d had a lot of practice with that one, long before the bike accident. It was the same smile she’d given everyone who’d asked how she was taking her father’s incarceration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. Completely fine. Can’t you tell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer looked at her another long moment. Then, apparently satisfied, she turned to the vending machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there something you wanted?” she asked, surveying the racks of treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Asami lied. She wasn’t about to ask this woman for any more help. She needed nobody, and if that meant she couldn’t have any licorice today then that was life. “I just tripped is all.” She flashed her “I’m fine” smile again. “Honestly, I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumped towards her cabin twenty minutes later, having finally shaken off the nurse with an extended trip to the washroom. It was irritating enough to almost make her regret coming here. The Spirit Pools provided world class care to those in convalescence, but after less than a day Asami was finding she was a lot more interested in “world class” than she was “care” and “convalescence.” She’d always been independent, and found the roving bands of healers and staff somewhat stifling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’ll be better when I get the casts off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. The waterbenders thought that could be as little as two days for her arm and perhaps a week for her leg. The focus then would be on rest and physical therapy, both of which would be tolerable as long as she could spend her off hours eating licorice in peace instead of stumbling around like a wind-up doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the door open, suddenly looking forward to a rest. Her leg had started to ache, and the beds were very comfortable. World class certainly had its benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami whipped her head up at the sound so quickly she nearly fell again. She braced herself on the door frame with her good hand, trying not to lose control of her crutch again. The young man who’d been sitting in the chair in the corner jumped up, then muttered a curse and grabbed at his leg. The stack of papers that had been on his lap tumbled to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. He knelt down with a wince and started gathering up the papers. “This room is usually empty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belatedly, Asami realized she recognized him. She’d never seen him out of uniform—or rather, in casual clothes—and had no idea he wore glasses, but there was no mistaking him all the same. Her stomach tightened. Well, this was going to be awkward. Even more awkward, rather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Iroh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up sharply. His golden eyes narrowed briefly, then widened in surprise as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. “Asami?” He immediately got to his feet, closing the space between them in a few awkward steps. It was only then that Asami registered the brace on his leg. He gave her a quick look up and down, frowning. “What happened? I read all the reports from the South Pole, but none of them mentioned you’d been injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was unexpected. She hadn’t realized he’d been keeping tabs on her. She shook her head. “No, nothing like that. Motorbike accident, Saturday night. A moose lion crossed the road. I didn’t hit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky moose lion,” Iroh said, but the smile didn’t touch his eyes. He still looked concerned. “How bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved her arm cast a little. It was none of his business. “I’ll live.” Her eyes dropped to his brace. “What about you? I wouldn’t have thought anything as silly as an injury would sideline a general of the United Forces.” She raised one eyebrow. “I seem to recall you losing half the skin off your arm and nearly drowning, then taking out a squadron of airplanes the very next day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Iroh’s blush deepend. “It’s… I’m not sidelined. It’s only temporary.” He looked back and nodded to his papers, then pulled a face. “That’s actually why I’m in here. I’m getting behind on my briefings, and it’s difficult to work in my own cabin. Something about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Republic City Press</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling you a war hero seems to mean everyone feels entitled to bother you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami looked around her empty cabin. “You were hiding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh took off the thin square-framed glasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. “I am not hiding,” he said primly. “I’ve strategically retreated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To somewhere I can get some damned peace and quiet.” There was an edge in his voice now. He ran one hand through his dark hair, then bent down with a grunt and started gathering up his papers. “I’m sorry,” he said, his tone softening. “I’m just… I have a lot to do. This cabin was the only private space I could find with a door. I didn’t mean to startle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, General.” Asami made her way to the bed and carefully sat down, her eyes tactfully avoiding him. “I only checked in this morning, and I’ve mostly been exploring the campus since then.” She glanced around the room, realizing she’d brought almost no personal possessions. It would be easy enough to think the room is still empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from the floor and eyed her skeptically. “Exploring? With a leg cast? And please, just Iroh. I thought we were well past titles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt heat rise to her face. It was his first acknowledgment that they’d ever been anything more than polite acquaintances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I was curious. And I wanted to see what I could do.” She laughed harshly. “It turns out the answer is not much. I nearly broke my other leg just now trying to work the vending machine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh frowned again, then stood, tucking his papers under one arm. He seemed to note she had no food with her. “Might I be of service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami groaned inwardly. General Iroh being gallant was the last thing she needed, especially after how she’d treated him. “No, thank you. I’ll go back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to search her face, then nodded slightly. “I’ll, well, see you around, I suppose.” Then he left, closing the door softly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami flopped back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. Of all the people. Of all the people in the world to run into at a resort halfway around the world, it had to be Iroh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fire Out of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Iroh covered her neck in feverish kisses. Asami let out a moan, plunging her hands into his thick black hair. She guided his mouth up to hers again and he was hot, so hot, the whole hard length of him pressed against her like a furnace. She felt his hand drift down her stomach, his fingertips trailing lightly against her bare skin before dipping firmly between her legs. Then he started moving, the rubbing of his fingers matching his slow, deep kisses in a kind of rhythm. Asami’s eyes flew wide as her brain nearly shorted out. </em> Yes! <em> She arched her back to press into his hand, encouraging whatever this amazing new thing was. No one had ever touched her like that before, she’d had no idea it could be like this. Pleasure rippled through her, making her mind go fuzzy. </em> Yes, <em> she thought again. </em>Yes, yes yes.</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm,” Iroh hummed into her mouth. “I see.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah?” Asami gasped.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve found something you like.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gah.” It was all she could manage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iroh chuckled, then moved his mouth to her neck again. He seemed to like it there, lavishing attention on a part of her she’d never really thought of as sexual but which certainly felt like it now. Asami ran her hands down his toned arms, careful to avoid the still-tender burn on his pale bicep. His body felt so different than Mako’s, both leaner and yet heavier somehow, more solid, hard and soft in new places. And unbelievably warm. All firebenders ran hot, but spirits, Iroh was burning. Were all men so different underneath their clothes?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aware that she should be doing something, too, Asami reached down and stroked his firm stomach. Iroh hummed again, apparently enjoying it, but never had her inexperience felt so embarrassing. She tried to work up the courage to follow the faint trail of dark hair further down, to think of some kind of plan. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to touch him there; far from it. But she had no clear idea what to do once she did. Mako had always been so… direct.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry about me,” Iroh whispered, as if reading her thoughts. He kissed her cheek, then bit gently at her earlobe as his fingers continued to work their magic. “I’m doing just fine.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Asami let her thoughts trail off then, giving way to pure sensation as her fingertips absently traced the outlines of his muscles. Something was building inside her now, like walking toward the edge of a precipice she both did and didn’t want to reach. It was so hard to think. Her whole world was slowly being reduced to a single point between her thighs. She was close, so close to wherever it was Iroh was bringing her. She let out a little keening whine, embarrassed by her own need and yet unable to do anything about it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She felt Iroh smile against her neck, then push himself up onto one elbow. Something firm pressed against her. Asami spread her legs a little, her reactions almost instinctive at this point. She’d never wanted something like this so badly, not since that very first time when she’d thought the anticipation of it all might drive her mad. The reality of sex had turned out to be a lot more messy and awkward, nothing like this, like what Iroh was doing to her with only one hand and his mouth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kissed her again, then pushed himself forward. Asami whimpered at the thick feeling inside her, an unfamiliar fullness that was somehow like and not like what he’d been doing before. Iroh grunted slightly, finally pulling his hand away as he started to thrust with his hips. Asami groaned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey,” he said softly. “You okay?” </em>
</p><p><em> She looked up at him and nodded. All she wanted was more. Iroh smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, then closed his eyes. His hips moved to a steady rhythm, one she found herself matching without effort. He ran his free hand down her side in one long stroke, his thumb just caressing the outline of her breast, then slipped under her back to lift her slightly. Something shifted inside her and all of a sudden that amazing, indescribable feeling was back, back twice as strong but </em> deep <em> somehow, no longer something happening </em> to <em> her but something happening </em> in <em> her. Asami squeezed her own eyes shut and ran her hands over Iroh’s muscled back, unable to do much more than simply exist. She bit down on her lip as she felt herself reach some final point of no return, and then she was writhing beneath him, her own hips bucking and shuddering as she cried out in bliss. This… was this what it was always supposed to feel like? </em></p><p>
  <em> Iroh kissed her throat, then pushed himself up again. His breathing grew ragged. Asami let her shaking hands trail down to his backside and he sucked in a breath. Then he gasped, pumping twice before collapsing heavily next to her on the bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iroh rolled on his side to face her, then reached one hand out and lightly caressed her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. “You’re amazing,” he said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His golden eyes met hers, and Asami burst into tears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She awoke with a start. Her cabin was completely dark. She must have slept several hours. Asami rolled over on her stomach and pressed her hot face into the pillow. She hadn’t thought about that night with Iroh in nearly nine months. In fact, she’d deliberately tried to forget it had ever happened. </p><p>He’d asked her out for a drink about two weeks after their battle together at her father’s secret airplane hangar. They’d been chatting politely as they both waited for taxis on the curb after one of the many parties that had followed the wake of the failed revolution. Asami had been so surprised she’d said yes before she’d even thought about it. She’d spent the whole evening watching Mako and Korra pick food off one another’s plates, blushing and grinning like idiots, and had only been half-listening as she replayed the scenes in her head on an endless loop. </p><p>General Iroh had smiled, obviously delighted, and suggested the bar at one of Republic City’s nicer restaurants a few blocks away. Asami agreed, a little stunned. He hadn’t said much to her since the battle, and she’d had no indication at all he was interested. </p><p>The more she thought about it as they walked though, the more she warmed to the idea. Iroh was tall and handsome, if rather reserved, and was obviously highly respected by those who knew him well. Actually, he was royalty, though he seemed to dislike it when anyone called him “Prince” instead of “General.” Even better, it was clear he irritated Mako. Iroh’s spectacular sky battle had been splashed all over the Republic City papers, and no matter how much he insisted he’d played only a small role the press seemed intent on painting him as the firebending hero. Bolin had taken to following him around with a look of awe, calling him “sir” every time Iroh so much as glanced at him. Who better to be seen with than someone who seemed in every way like a very improved version of Mako? They even looked similar.</p><p>The date, if one could call it a date, turned out to be nice. The more she and Iroh talked, the more she found she genuinely liked him. He seemed much more comfortable one on one with her than he’d been in the larger groups, and Asami realized what she’d once taken for stiffness was a lot closer to simply shy. Moreover, it turned out Iroh was actually funny, in a subtle kind of way, and unlike a lot of men in positions of power he didn’t seem put off that she was smart. As the evening wore on, Asami found she spent less and less time looking over her shoulder to see if anyone from the tabloids was taking their picture, and more time actually enjoying herself.</p><p>Last call had come as a surprise to both of them. The night was still warm and clear, so Iroh offered to walk her back to the hotel where she’d been staying since her father’s arrest. At some point along the way he took her hand, curling his warm fingers around hers, and she let him. When Asami had invited him up to her room for a final drink, he’d readily agreed. In her defense, she’d honestly thought she was moving on.</p><p>Asami rubbed at her temples, trying to banish the memories. She hadn’t moved on, of course. Instead, Iroh had hurriedly dressed, his face a mask of hurt and confusion, unsure of exactly what he’d done wrong and why she couldn’t stop sobbing. Asami wasn’t even sure herself, and at the time had had no ability to put her complicated feelings into words. Something about gazing into his eyes, Fire Nation eyes, and realizing that the man who was being so kind to her, who had just made her scream in pleasure, wasn’t Mako, and would never be Mako because Mako <em> didn’t want her, </em>had suddenly been overwhelming. Mako had left her, her father had turned on her, her mother had died on her, the house she’d lived her whole life in was covered in police tape, and here she was in the arms of some stranger who probably didn’t really want her, either. Asami had buried her face in her pillow as Iroh slammed the door, devastated and ashamed, and cried herself to sleep. She’d spent the following week avoiding his telephone calls, too embarrassed to even apologize, then heard he’d shipped out. She hadn’t seen him since.</p><p>Well, she wasn’t going to let Iroh’s presence ruin her trip. It had been nearly a year, and they were both adults. The Spirit Pools were a big place, and Asami had just as much right to them as he did. More so, since he hardly looked hurt at all. She heaved herself up off the bed and grabbed her crutch, then paused, realizing she still had no idea why Iroh was here. When she’d asked him, he’d somehow dodged the question entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to the Spirit Pools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Spirit Pools were something between a high-end resort and a hospital complex. No one came here for vacation, but as Asami made her way along the winding paths the next day she couldn’t help but admire it all the same. Two dozen pools of different temperatures and combinations of minerals dotted the complex, connected by a series of wide pathways. Though they were all accessible at several points to accommodate the wheeled chairs of the patients who needed them, the architects and earthbenders had done a good job making them look natural. The flat decks surrounding each pool, used both for lounging and treatment, sat within rising mounds and swirls of sculpted rock. Slender trees lined the walkways between the pools, rising tall above fragrant flowering plants and shrubs. It made Asami feel like she was walking through a park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rarely rained in this part of the northern Earth Kingdom despite their location right on the coast, so most of the rest of the campus had been left open to the air. Flat, lighted pathways connected the pools to three low buildings that housed the gym, various activity centers, a small library, a few rooms for patients who needed round the clock care, and the Spirit Pools’ two dining rooms. The cabins where most of the patients lived were clustered into four groups in each corner of the property, close enough to the main buildings to be convenient while still giving a sense of privacy. There was also a bending deck, tennis courts, and three pagodas for silent meditation. All in all, there was little one could want that the Spirit Pools couldn’t provide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The facility’s famous waterbending healing was done both in private rooms and poolside, depending on the patient’s needs and preferences. Asami had her first healing session today in Jade Pool. All of the pools had names like that. She had no idea if they had any significance or if the founders had simply liked rocks. They weren’t actual spirit pools, of course—spirit water was very rare, and was reserved for only the most serious cases—but the various hot and cool mineral waters were said to have additional properties. Asami wasn’t sure if she bought that yet, but there was no denying that a long stay at the Spirit Pools was infinitely preferable to a crowded healing center in Republic City.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade Pool was on the other side of the property from the cabin Asami had been assigned, but even with the crutch she didn’t mind the walk. The previous day’s fog had lifted, revealing the steel-gray expanse of the cold La Sea under a cloudless sky. The late morning air was clear and cool, and smelled faintly of salt. As Asami walked, she could hear the faint cries of gila gulls and sea ravens. She smiled a little. She’d always wanted to travel. Shame it had taken a broken arm and leg to finally make it a priority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her slow walk to Jade Pool also took her past both the tennis courts and the bending deck at the north of the complex. As she approached she noted a lone figure working out in the red quadrant on the far side of the raised deck. He’d changed into loose black pants and a sleeveless t-shirt, but even with his back to her Asami recognized him. Nobody normal stood that straight. She sighed. Of course. It seemed avoiding General Iroh was going to be harder than she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Asami watched he spun, punching out with one hand. Nothing happened. He used his momentum to turn on his good leg, then kick out with the one in the brace. Still nothing. She cocked her head, puzzled. What was he doing? Iroh was going through the motions of what she recognized as a basic firebending progression, spirits knew she’d seen Mako train enough, but for whatever reason he wasn’t actually bending. She looked around for a sign, wondering if there was some temporary prohibition against fire or something. But if so, why bother coming out to the bending deck? He could punch air anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked up just in time to see Iroh hurl a water bottle at a nearby tree. It struck the trunk with a thud before rolling off into the dirt. Iroh stalked over to the edge of the deck and sat down heavily, then buried his face in his hands. It seemed he still hadn’t seen her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, hoping a healer or one of the staff was nearby in case he’d hurt his leg again, but there was nobody. Reluctantly Asami made her way forward, her crutch scraping on the pavement. When she’d gone about ten feet, Iroh finally looked up. He must have heard her coming. His face was red and shining with effort, and sweat dripped freely down his neck into a dark V at his chest. Iroh might not have been making fire, but he’d clearly been doing the work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said stiffly. That seemed to be his standard greeting these days. “Good morning, Asami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Asami said. “Um. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh gave her a thin smile. “I’m fine.” Spirits, was her “I’m fine” look as bad as his?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her eyes drift over to the bottle in the dirt. “Your water says otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, then pushed his sweaty hair out of his face with one forearm. Up close his arms and shoulders looked tan, as if he’d spent a lot of time outside recently in a similar outfit. “You saw that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is it your leg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My—” Iroh cut off and looked down. It was like he’d forgotten about the brace altogether. “My leg, right,” he finished. “It’s coming along nicely. The healers say I can take this last brace off the day after tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Last brace? </span></em><span>That meant there had been more than one.</span> <span>Asami noted he’d once again sidestepped her question though. He probably thought he was being clever.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Iroh, are you sure you’re all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh’s face contorted into a mask of pain. Then it was gone. He flexed his right leg, as if to prove a point, and hopped down off the edge of the deck. He straightened, then walked over to scoop up his water bottle. When he turned, he gave her his bullshit smile again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Completely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days settled into a comfortable routine. Asami had two healing sessions per day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Lunch and dinner were served in the dining rooms, along with a steady supply of snacks, and the rest of the time was free. Asami was usually rather social, but for some reason had little desire to interact with the other guests. Instead, she spent most of her time in between healing appointments resting in her cabin, trying out the various pools, or sketching new ideas underneath the safety of one the center’s big blue umbrellas. Her walking mecha design was coming along nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was three days before she saw Iroh again. There weren’t all that many people at the Spirit Pools, so either they had opposite schedules or Iroh was actively avoiding her. Not that she’d exactly sought him out, either. Their run-in at the bending deck had left her more unsettled than she wanted to admit. Clearly he was hiding something, but that wasn’t it. How she wished that it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was more, well, arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh had nice arms. That was simply a fact. Asami had never thought of herself as an arm person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>per se,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but something about them had lodged in her mind nonetheless. He wasn’t as heavily muscled as Mako, at least up top, but his arms were long and heavy and well-defined. There was a kind of solidity about them that made Asami remember how they’d felt folded around her. That, and seeing the slight kiss of a tan on his square shoulders, his skin glistening with sweat, those big hands that had felt so warm… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami shook her head sharply. This was not a helpful line of thinking. She’d had her shot with Iroh, and anyway firebenders were clearly no good for her. She didn’t blame Mako for her accident, not really, but she didn’t not blame him, either. Besides, she hadn’t come to the Spirit Pools to get a boyfriend. For 500 yuans a night, she’d better focus on healing. Asami made her way slowly down the wide path toward the main buildings, thinking vaguely of getting a cup of tea before her afternoon waterbending over in Topaz Pool and most decidedly not about Iroh’s arms. Perhaps she’d even give the cursed vending machine another go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle cut through the quiet air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> brave,” gushed a voice. Asami rounded a bend to see Iroh himself sitting underneath one of the tall trees, his back resting against the trunk. He’d set another stack of papers next to him on the grass, one of which he was doggedly attempting to read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three young women knelt around him in a rough semi-circle, apparently all patients by their outfits. One of them, like Asami, had her arm in a sling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing my job,” Iroh grumbled. He didn’t look up from his papers. Asami saw he was wearing his glasses again—they must be for reading then—and, thankfully, long sleeves. His thick hair had fallen a bit into his eyes, almost as if he was trying to hide behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so modest,” said the woman in the middle. She looked about Asami’s age, or maybe a little older. “You don’t see anyone else firebending their way through the sky. It sounds amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels like falling,” muttered Iroh. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so humble,” cooed the third, the one with the broken arm. She gave her friends a knowing look. “But I bet you’re a real firestorm in battle. Blasting away the enemy with nothing but your flaming fists. It sounds so... powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami rolled her eyes as Iroh visibly winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first woman scooted a bit closer. “Perhaps you can show us some firebending?” she purred. She batted her long eyelashes, the effect of which was wholly lost upon her companion as he stubbornly studied his work. “I bet you’re really capable, General.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh’s face flushed scarlet. “I’m really rather busy, ladies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be relaxing!” chirped the woman with the sling. “You can get back to your boring old work in a few hours.” She sidled up next to Iroh, then put her hand on his knee. “Come to Amber Pool with us instead. The water’s the perfect temperature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh reached up and removed her hand, visibly flustered now. “Please don’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami had seen enough. It was like watching a pack of hyena wolves circle a kill. She looked around, making sure she was alone on the path, then flung down her crutch. It fell to the sidewalk with a loud clatter. Iroh’s head snapped up. Then, just as she’d predicted, he hopped to his feet and trotted over to her. Asami noted he was no longer in the brace, though his right leg still seemed stiff. The three women stared after him, nearly identical expressions of wistfulness on their faces. She thought she caught the word “gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Iroh said, scooping it up. He handed the crutch back with an awkward smile. “This seems to get away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run for it,” Asami muttered under her breath, tucking it back under her arm. “I’ll get your work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, then broke into a broad smile. “Spirits, I owe you,” he whispered, then without another word strode off quickly in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” called the woman who’d batted her eyes at him. “Prince Iroh, where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Asami shouted back. “Duty calls.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock at the door of her cabin a half hour later. Asami gathered up Iroh’s papers, which she’d tried not to look at but seemed to be a collection of briefings on different political systems, and made her way slowly to the door. She no longer needed the crutch for short distances. </p><p>Iroh stood just outside. For some reason he looked tense. “Hi, Asami.”</p><p>“Hey, General Hotstuff. How’s the fan club?” She handed him the papers.</p><p>Iroh tucked the offered briefs under his arm and scowled. “I don’t understand it. They follow me everywhere. And not just those ones. Now you know why I was hiding in your cabin.”</p><p>Asami arched an eyebrow. “I thought you were strategically retreating?”</p><p>Iroh huffed out a laugh. “Good point.”</p><p>“You’re a celebrity, Iroh. Especially lately.” <em> Not to mention young, very rich, even more handsome, and third in line to the throne of the Fire Nation. </em>It was a wonder he wasn’t used to the attention.</p><p>His face hardened a little. “I kill people for a living, Asami. I’m good at it. I try to do it honorably, if at all, but it’s nothing to gush over.”</p><p>Asami paused. She’d never thought about it that way. The dark spirits had just been spirits, but the Equalists whose planes he’d shot down for sure hadn’t been.</p><p>“Look, Asami, can I talk to you?” Iroh said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He shuffled his feet a little. All of a sudden he looked deeply uncomfortable. “Please?”</p><p>She stepped aside, puzzled, but he shook his head. “No, not in there.” He looked down at her leg. “Are you okay to walk a little?”</p><p>“Sure,” Asami said slowly, more confused than ever. Had she done something? A flash of anger sparked within her. She’d gone out of her way to save him from those ridiculous women, and now he wanted to give her a lecture? </p><p>Iroh led her a little ways down one of the paths that led off to the west toward the cliffs that lined the beach. He stopped next to one of the wide stone benches that dotted the paths.</p><p>“Will you sit for a moment?” </p><p>Asami nodded and sat, the rock cool beneath her despite the late afternoon sun. It never got all that hot this far north.</p><p>“Iroh, what’s this all about?” If he wanted to have it out with her, they’d best get to it. Asami wasn’t about to pull any punches, either. If there was one thing her accident had taught her it was that she was done taking shit from handsome firebenders.</p><p>Iroh took a deep breath, as if steadying himself. He didn’t seem to want to meet her eyes. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”</p><p>Asami blinked. That was the last thing she'd expected. “For what?”</p><p>“For… for last August.” He stared at his feet. “I wish I could tell you how many times I’ve played this conversation in my head, and I still don’t know what to say except I’m sorry. I understand if that’s nowhere near good enough, but I wanted to start with that.”</p><p>Asami said nothing, too surprised and confused to speak. Their date had been last August, but what was Iroh apologizing for? She’d been the one who’d made it awkward between them. Finally she shook her head. </p><p>“I still don’t understand.”</p><p>Iroh kicked at something underneath the bench. “I took advantage of you,” he said bitterly. “I didn’t mean to, but I did.”</p><p><em> What? </em>“No? Iroh, no, I was the one who ruined our evening.”</p><p>He looked up sharply, brows furrowed. “Please don’t do that. It’s never the woman’s fault if… if…” He trailed off, then rubbed at his face. “If something is unwanted,” he finished. “If a man’s... advances... are unwanted. There’s entirely too much of that kind of thinking in the Forces, and it’s simply wrong. You’d think none of the men had sisters the way they talk. If I was hurting you I should have seen it. I should have stopped, no matter what we were doing. End of story.”</p><p><em> Oh no. </em>“Iroh, is that what you thought?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes a little. “Yes?”</p><p>Asami’s heart lurched. Had Iroh really spent the better part of a year thinking he’d done something horrible? And she’d let it happen, all because she’d been too embarrassed to return his calls. Oh spirits. All of a sudden her behavior seemed so selfish. She’d been so wrapped up in her own feelings that she hadn’t spared much of thought for what Iroh might think or feel, too.  </p><p>Asami put her hand on his arm and squeezed. He pulled back a little, surprised. “No,” she said firmly. “Iroh, that isn’t what happened. You weren’t even the one who upset me. My boyfriend had just dumped me and I didn’t realize until… after… that I wasn’t over him. And then everything with my father and the Equalists on top of it. You were the first person who’d been really nice to me in weeks. You called me something, amazing I think, and I just lost it. I wasn’t ready. For you, for any of it. But that didn’t make it bad.”</p><p>Iroh searched her face, as if he didn’t quite dare believe what he was hearing. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Asami nodded. “If anything, I should apologize to you. I don’t know if I could have done it differently, but there was no excuse for avoiding your telephone calls. I could have at least explained myself. Instead, I let you spend all this time thinking… I don’t even know what. That you, I don’t know, forced yourself on me or something. That wasn’t fair. You were nothing but a gentleman, Iroh. I swear. I should have told you sooner.”</p><p>Iroh rubbed at the bridge of his nose, then swept one hand through his dark hair. “Thank goodness,” he sighed. “You have no idea how relieved I am. Not that I’m off the hook, but that you’re okay.” He let out a soft chuckle. “Though I kind of want to punch whoever that boyfriend was.”</p><p>“I know the feeling.” Asami squeezed his arm gently again. “Iroh, can we start over?”</p><p>His golden eyes met hers, and he smiled. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fire and Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami lay on her stomach on top of a bright green towel, the late afternoon sun warming the backs of her bare legs. Her leg cast had finally come off that morning, and she was celebrating her newfound freedom with a pair of shorts. The weather today was perfect; just hot enough, but not so hot she’d burn. Probably. A gentle breeze carried just a hint of salt from the nearby coast. It rippled through the trees with a peaceful rustle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was stretched out on the grass a few feet away, his back against one of the sculpted rocks. His thin reading glasses had slipped down to the end of his nose, but he didn’t seem to have noticed. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, the usual fat stack of paperwork balanced on top of his long legs. Asami had thought he’d only been catching up, but Iroh had admitted he had his work sent to the Spirit Pools by wire every morning from the United Forces headquarters in Republic City. Perhaps the girl from the fan club had been right; he really didn’t know how to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami closed her book—a pulp thriller called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodbenders</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had made Iroh roll his eyes—then shifted over and fished a cold bottle of grape soda out of Diamond Pool. It probably wasn’t allowed, but Diamond Pool was so cold no one ever went in there unless it was part of their treatment. It may as well be used as a refrigerator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want one?” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked up from his reading and she waggled the bottle. He hadn’t seemed like the soda type to her at first, but it turned out he had a sweet tooth almost as bad as her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked an eyebrow. “Any cherry ones left?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I get if there are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh smirked. “A 5**? You seem like the type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes one of us.” Asami stuck out her tongue. He didn’t need to know she was top of her class, though it seems like he may have guessed as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh let out a chuckle. “What happened to respecting your elders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear. That was too easy. “The youngest general in history?” Asami said archly. “Hardly. Commander Bumi told us all your nickname in the United Forces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh blanched. “I don’t have a nickname,” he said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami only laughed. She reached back into the freezing water and found a cherry soda, then tossed him the dripping bottle. Iroh caught it with an easy grace and used it to tip her a crisp salute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Asami paused, then added, “Sparkler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh knocked his head back into the tree trunk with an exasperated breath. The motion sent his glasses tumbling off the end of his nose and into his lap. “I cannot believe he told you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iroh, it’s cute. Like you’re an itty bitty fireben—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well aware of the insinuation, believe me,” he said in a flat voice. Then the corner of his mouth ticked up slightly. “I’d tell you Bumi’s nickname, but I think you’re too young to hear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami threw her bottle cap at his head. Iroh caught it, then unscrewed the top of his own soda, took a sip, and grinned. He had a really nice smile. Asami rolled back over and tried not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how fast they’d gone last summer, starting over with Iroh looked a lot like... friends. Which was fine. Asami really didn’t need another relationship now, especially after how badly she’d gotten tangled up with Mako again. Instead, she and Iroh had agreed on a partnership of sorts. Asami would spend part of the day sitting next to him somewhere on the grounds while he worked in order to ward off anyone intent on bothering him. Not only could she make it seem as if he already had a female companion, she’d spent the better part of the past year in the shark tank that was the Future Industries CEO suite and had a lot of experience telling people to politely go fuck themselves. Iroh, in turn, kept her well-supplied with drinks, snacks, books and puzzles from the library, and anything else it was difficult to get on one leg. He also kept Asami company, even if he didn’t say much and seemed uninclined to rekindle their romance. She hadn’t realized how lonely she’d become until she suddenly wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends was fine. Good, even. Just because she had a thing for tall, pale, dark-haired, taciturn firebenders with a work addiction and a saving-people complex didn’t mean she always had to act on it. Because how had that worked out so far? Besides, Asami had no idea what Iroh’s own status was. He hadn’t mentioned anyone, and she hadn’t asked, but it was hard to believe someone like him spent a lot of time being single. Either way, she had no intention of throwing herself at another guy ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, friends it was. Very, very attractive friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami wrapped her hand around her ice-cold soda, letting the freezing water drip onto her fingertips before taking a sip. So cool and sweet. She closed her eyes and felt Iroh’s hot lips graze her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve found something you like. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit her lip and shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami startled out of her thoughts at the sudden voice. She looked up to find one of the Spirit Pools’ healers standing on the walkway. He was in his middle years, broad and muscular, and thankfully did not seem like a member of the Prince Iroh Fan Club. Asami vaguely remembered having seen him pushing some of the wheeled chairs around the complex. He gave her a short bow, then turned back to Iroh. “I apologize for the interruption, General, but it’s time for your session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh put down the soda with a frown and set his papers aside. “I’m sorry, Healer Setak. I lost track of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem, sir. We’re right here in Diamond Pool again, so you aren’t late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diamond Pool? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That sounded brutal. Asami looked over at the clear blue water and shivered. The label on the lip of the pool read 50 degrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Iroh folded his glasses and placed them carefully on top of his work pile. If he was upset by the news he would soon be a popsicle, he didn’t show it. He got to his feet, then looked over at Asami. “Until tomorrow then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh started unbuttoning his shirt. Asami turned away. She wasn’t going to be that creeper watching her friend undress, even if it was only down to a swimming suit. She gathered up her things, instead wondering for probably the hundredth time what exactly Iroh was doing at the Spirit Pools. He only wore his leg brace at the gym or on the bending deck, and anyway she’d never required cold water treatments herself. It was obvious that there was something else going on, and even more obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it. But still, Diamond Pool? That was harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh sat down next to her on the bed in her cabin. His golden eyes were soft and laughing. He rested one hand high on her thigh, then stroked her playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the shorts,” he said, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his lips. He slid his hand a little higher, now fingering the cuff of the denim. “Too bad they have to come off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flick of his fingers her shorts ignited. Asami gasped in surprise, but it didn’t hurt. It didn’t even burn her. There was only a warm tingling sensation, mixed with a deeper current of anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh tore off the smoldering remains of her clothes and flung them to the floor. That’s when she realized that he wasn’t wearing anything, either. Asami’s eyes lingered on the pale expanse of his chest, then drifted down to stare at what he had for her. Iroh pushed her swiftly back onto the bed, covering her neck and chest in hot kisses as his hands ran over her hips. Then she felt him between her legs, gentle but insistent. Asami arched her back, opening herself to him in silent invitation, and all of a sudden it was like it had been before, an incredible friction edging her closer and closer to ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run away with me,” Iroh whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled slightly. “Run away with me, and never go back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard, a pleasant ache between her legs. She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. Oh spirits, this was bad. Of course she had certain kinds of thoughts about… people… every once in a while. She was pretty sure everyone did. It was certainly nothing to act on. Just so much brain junk, like the nightmare she’d had once about being eaten by her curtains. Most of the time it didn’t even mean anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except this time, it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was, she liked Iroh. Liked him quite a bit, actually, and not just because of how he looked no matter what fantasies raced through her dreams. Well out of sight of any of his giggling fans, Iroh was turning out to be every bit as smart and thoughtful and quietly funny as he’d been on their date. But he was her only friend at the Spirit Pools, and she didn’t want to make it awkward between them again. Besides, most of what they did together was explicitly to help Iroh ward off unwanted attention. It wouldn’t be fair to him if she became just another useless fan girl. Where would he work then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami groaned. What a mess she’d turned out to be. Why did she keep falling for people who didn’t like her back? There had to be something there, something broken in her that made her fall all to pieces at the worst possible time. Spirits, she’d actually run Mako over. Who uses that as the basis for a relationship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was time to be practical. She wasn’t meeting up with Iroh until the following morning, but there were things she could do. Things that might make her feel a little less desperate, and a bit more in control. Take the pressure off. Things that still felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami let one hand drift down to her waistband and imagined Iroh’s mouth all over her body. His big hands pushed apart her thighs as he trailed his lips down her stomach. Slowly, slowly. She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami limped up the path towards the dining room an hour later. The early evening was cool and clear, the last rays of sunlight filtering through the trees as the sun sank below the La Sea. She’d traded up to long pants after her shower and was very glad of it. The nights this far north were still cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her crutch rasped steadily on the concrete. Asami only used it for walking long distances now, and in another day or two she wouldn’t need it at all. Her arm, which hadn’t been broken nearly as badly, was already pretty much back to normal. She’d be at the Spirit Pools another week at most, and probably a lot less if she wanted. The thought made her a little sad. Asami loved Future Industries for the most part, and she wanted to get started on some of her assistive mecha designs, but still. There wasn’t all that much waiting for her back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought struck her as she stumped past Diamond Pool where she and Iroh had camped out earlier. The sodas. Asami had rushed away, trying not to intrude on Iroh’s waterbending treatment, but in her hurry she’d forgotten the three undrunk sodas she’d stashed in the frigid pool. There was a good chance Iroh had taken them—he was thorough, and didn’t seem to miss much—but just in case she wanted to check. They could get more tomorrow, but everyone shared the space at the Spirit Pools and it felt wrong to leave her things around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami made her way slowly over to the edge to check the little rock eddy where she’d stashed the drinks. Only then did she notice she wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sat in the deep end of Diamond Pool, the cold water up to his neck. His eyes were closed, his body completely rigid. His lips were purple, and he wasn’t moving.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amber Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh no, Iroh is cold. What. ever. shall. they. do?</p><p>I feel like such a trashy romance writer and also love this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami’s heart jumped into her throat. </p><p>“Iroh!” </p><p>He slowly opened his eyes. When he spoke, his voice came out slightly slurred. “Hi, A-a-asami.” </p><p>Asami hurriedly limped around to the far side of the pool, her crutch forgotten. “Iroh, are you okay? What are you doing?”</p><p>“W-what?” he chattered. “P-p-part of my t-treatment.” His face was white.</p><p>“No, get out. That’s inhumane. You’re done.” Spirits, how long had he been in there? </p><p>“F-f-fine.” Iroh set his jaw stubbornly. “Can h-handle it.”</p><p>“Bullshit. You’re practically purple. How long were you supposed to be in there?”</p><p>Iroh didn’t answer. It was answer enough. Asami knelt down and pulled at his shoulders. His skin felt cold and rubbery. </p><p>“Iroh, come on.” </p><p>“F-fine.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Asami snapped. There was no way what he was doing was healthy. “Get out now or I’m going to get one of the healers. They can tell me to my face this if this is part of your treatment.” </p><p>Reluctantly Iroh started to climb out of the pool. His movements were slow and shaky. Asami helped where she could, finally pulling him into a sitting position on the deck. </p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled. “M-maybe went a l-little over.”</p><p>Asami didn’t bother answering. She was too worried. She’d never seen hypothermia, but between the way Iroh was talking and how slow he moved she thought there was a good chance he was in trouble. He needed to get warm, and fast, yet with her leg she was anything but. She really would go get one of the healers if she had to, but that would take time, and Asami wasn’t sure she could trust Iroh to stay out of the water if she did. She’d have to get his temperature up first.</p><p>Asami scooted around and straddled Iroh’s back, then wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against the back of his neck and hugged him tight.</p><p>“W-wet.” Iroh tried to pull away.</p><p>“Shut up,” Asami said again. She pulled him tighter, trying to touch as much of him as possible. Then she started rubbing his arms and chest, hoping the friction would help add some extra heat. Iroh seemed to give up and slumped back into her, shaking. </p><p>Asami looked around frantically, hoping to spot someone else who could go for help. There was only so much she could probably do with her body heat. Iroh was a lot bigger than she was. </p><p>Her eyes settled on Amber Pool, just a little ways down the path. Faint steam rose up from the water into the cool night air. It wasn’t the hottest pool at the facility, but it was considered one of the warm baths. Come to think of it, that was probably better. She didn’t want to shock him. </p><p>“Come on. We’re going for a walk.” Asami stood, putting as much weight as she could on her good leg, then pulled Iroh to his feet. Thankfully he came willingly enough. They stumbled together down the path, each seemingly trying to hold the other up. When Asami got to the shallow end of the pool, she didn’t stop. She marched Iroh right in, and never mind her clothes and shoes. It felt like wading into a bathtub.</p><p>Iroh sucked in a breath, as if the warm water hurt him, but he let her lead him all the same. She dragged him to one of the stone shelves about halfway down and made him sit. The water only came about halfway up his chest, but it was good enough. Asami sat down next to him, soaked to her collarbone, then pulled his shoulders sideways and down into the pool so that his back was once again against her chest. Then she resumed what she’d been doing earlier, a combination of rubbing his skin and splashing the warm water up over his arms and neck. Iroh leaned his head back onto her shoulder and closed his eyes. There was a crisp, mineral smell to his hair as it dripped ice water steadily down her neck.</p><p>Slowly his shivering lessened, then stopped. Finally, Asami felt him move. Iroh shifted slightly so his back was to the lip of the pool, then sat up a little straighter in the water. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it looked like most of the color had returned to his skin. He also seemed more alert. Asami felt some of the tension leave her. </p><p>“Better?” she asked. </p><p>Iroh nodded. Then he seemed to take in her appearance. His eyes widened a little. “Asami, your clothes!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said quickly. “It’s just water.”</p><p>Iroh looked down. “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to do all that. I was really fine.” </p><p>Asami reached up and put her hand on his arm. His skin still felt a little cool for a firebender, but at least he wasn’t freezing. “I said, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay. You scared me, Iroh.”</p><p>He seemed to study her for a moment. His sharp features caught the very last of the fading sunlight. Suddenly Asami was very aware of him; her hand on his bare shoulder, how his thigh pressed up against hers under the warm water. She’d been all over him only a minute ago, but that had been entirely different. Somehow the mood had shifted. What’s more, Iroh seemed to feel it, too. </p><p>His eyes met hers, his face serious. “Thank you,” he said. His voice dropped a little. “And thank you for caring.”</p><p>“Of course I care.” Asami gave his shoulder a squeeze, then pulled her hand back into the water. She had to know. “Iroh, if you really want to thank me, I need you to answer something honestly.”</p><p>Iroh tensed a little. “All right. Ask.”</p><p>“Why are you here, really? At the Spirit Pools. And what the hell were you doing in Diamond Pool just now? Was that really part of your treatment?” </p><p>For a long time Iroh said nothing. Then he looked away.  </p><p>“I can’t firebend,” he said softly.</p><p>“What?” At first Asami wasn’t sure she’d heard him right. Amon had disappeared ages ago, and anyway Korra could easily bring back any bending that had been taken away.</p><p>Iroh turned back to her, his gold eyes full of anguish. “I can’t firebend, Asami. Not since the battle. And I thought, maybe if I got cold enough, my body would simply force it. Out of self-preservation.” He shook his head. “It didn’t work. I should have known. Nothing works.”</p><p>“But Korra—”</p><p>“No,” Iroh said sharply. “It’s not like what Amon did to the benders, or at least that’s what Katara says, and I trust her. She says it’s psychological. She and her daughter Kya are the only people who know. And now you. I haven’t told Avatar Korra, and I don’t intend to.”</p><p>“Why not? If there’s even a chance she could help...”</p><p>Iroh shook his head. “I can’t risk it. It’s not that I don’t trust Korra, but… well, maybe I don’t. Not with this. My career, my family, my place in the world. If anyone found out my bending was gone, I’d lose everything.”</p><p>That didn’t make any sense. Iroh wasn’t a pro-bender, he was a general. Sure he’d used his bending in battle when he had to, but it wasn’t required for command.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Asami said. “There are non-benders in the United Forces. Look at Commander Bumi. And your family, well, they’re family. Why would it matter?”</p><p>Iroh let out a bitter laugh. “I’m surprised I have to tell you of all people. Is it really so difficult to imagine being disowned over bending?”</p><p>Her father’s face flashed to the front of her mind, contorted with rage. <em> You ungrateful, insolent child! </em>Hiroshi Sato hadn’t simply disowned her; he’d tried to kill her. She felt her shoulders slump. Asami hadn’t thought about her father in days. </p><p>“II didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,” Iroh said, perhaps reading her body language. “And I know it’s different. But the Fire Nation is very old. Firebending is part of our identity. My identity. And if it came out that I suddenly couldn’t, it could raise other doubts as well. What else am I unfit for? What else am I too weak to do?”</p><p>“Being a non-bender is not the same as being weak!” Asami spat. Suddenly she was furious. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard before, spirits no, but for some reason hearing it from Iroh cut deep. </p><p>He started. “I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“Yes, you did.” </p><p>Iroh ran a hand through his wet hair. “I’m sorry. It’s not about non-benders, Asami, I promise. It’s about me. Like it or not, I’m Fire Nation royalty. There are certain expectations of me. The same with my position in the Forces. All the things I’ve done, the things those stupid people chatter about in the <em> Press, </em> it’s firebending, all of it.” He waved a hand in her direction. “You’re different. You’re brilliant and gorgeous and are running a top ten company all by yourself at what, 20? You don’t need bending to be everyone’s dream. It would be like… like if you somehow lost your brains or something. The reason you’re you would be gone.” </p><p>“Iroh, you have brains, too.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not the same.”</p><p>“Are you setting all those briefings on fire?”</p><p>He looked confused. “Of course not.”</p><p>“Then your value to the United Forces isn’t firebending. They wouldn’t bother sending you all that paperwork if they didn’t need your opinion. They’d just cut you loose. You’re smart, Iroh. They need <em> you, </em> their general. Not your fire.” She smiled a little. “Trust me, anyone can make an explosion.”</p><p>Iroh gave her a searching look. “You really don’t care?”</p><p>She blinked. “Me? Why would I care if you can firebend?”</p><p>“Well. Um. I mean, you heard those other women. About power and… stuff.” Suddenly he seemed agitated. “I’m broken, Asami. I didn’t think anyone would want… that is, if they knew...”</p><p>Asami leaned forward and pressed one finger quickly against his lips, cutting him off. She’d heard enough nonsense. “Listen to me. Iroh, you have so much to offer. No one cares about bending. And if they do, they’re not worth your time.” She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Trust me, I would know.”</p><p>Iroh’s golden eyes met hers steadily for a long beat, then flicked down to her mouth. Asami dropped her hand, something new wiggling nervously in her stomach. He leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes, and a moment later felt his cold lips against her own. The soft kiss sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>“Okay,” he whispered as he pulled away.</p><p>Asami ran her hand up into Iroh’s freezing wet hair and pulled his face back to hers. He immediately responded, deepening the kiss, for all the world as if he'd been holding back just as much as she had. This time his mouth was a little warmer. He tasted faintly metallic, as if the minerals of Diamond Pool had settled in his skin. </p><p>Iroh moved away from her mouth to nuzzle her just underneath her jaw. “So, um. To be perfectly clear. You are okay with this?”</p><p>Asami dropped one hand to run it firmly over the front of his swimsuit. “Yes.”</p><p>Iroh gasped a little. Asami was just as surprised. She wasn’t usually so forward. “And you’re not going to be disappointed? That I’m not… somebody else?” Iroh kept his tone light, trailing soft kisses down her neck, but Asami sensed a slight tenseness to his voice. </p><p>Asami squeezed gently at his growing hardness. “Definitely not disappointed.”</p><p>Iroh hauled her onto his lap in the pool. He kissed her hungrily, his fingers already on the buttons of her pants as she straddled him. Her own hand traced down from his hair to wrap around his back, hardly believing that this was happening. The other stroked between his legs. Asami may not be an expert, but she knew more now about what to do with a man than she had last year. At least in that sense, her reunion with Mako hadn’t been a waste.</p><p>“No clothes in the pool,” Iroh muttered, tugging down her zipper. “Against the rules.”</p><p>“Help a girl out?” Asami kissed down his neck, taking a page from his own book. Cold, cold, cold. Iroh shivered slightly against her, though from what she wasn’t sure. He moved his hands from her partially undone pants up to her sides, then pushed her back to tug off her shirt. It hit the water with a wet slap. Asami giggled. She couldn’t help herself. This was all so surreal. It was full dark now, but spirits they were right in the middle of the campus.</p><p>“Iroh!” she hissed. “What if somebody sees?”</p><p>“Strategic retreat,” he said. “Like this. Hold your breath!”</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>Iroh launched forward into the pool, taking Asami with him. The warm water enveloped her completely. She came up sputtering just before Iroh pulled her into a dripping wet kiss, one hand tangling in her sopping hair. Asami melted into him, the warm water running down her face and into their open mouths. Amber Pool had an earthy, coppery flavor that for some reason reminded her of her childhood kitchen. It made her wonder for a moment if any of the other guests ever did things like this in the pools, and how often they were cleaned. She decided not to think about it.</p><p>Iroh pushed her back against the rough stone edge with his body, then slipped both hands down to her hips and pushed her pants down to her knees. Mission accomplished, his hands immediately went to her breasts, rubbing her hard through the fabric of her bra. Asami wriggled the rest of the way out of the pants under the water, at the same time fumbling with the ties on the front of Iroh’s swimsuit. A moment later she felt him press hard against her. </p><p>His hands dropped to her hips. “Jump,” Iroh breathed into her ear. Asami jumped lightly in the water, enjoying the feeling of near weightlessness. She wrapped her legs around Iroh’s back and hooked her feet. He shifted a little, positioning himself, then slowly pushed into her, pinning her against the lip of the pool. Asami gasped a little at the feel of it, the angle somehow hitting places inside her she hadn't known existed.</p><p>“This okay?” he whispered. He moved in a gentle rhythm, as if afraid to push her too hard against the stone. </p><p>“Very.” Asami kissed him deeply, dropping her own hands to pull at his hips, encouraging him to go harder. Water splashed lightly against the rim of the pool. When her release came she actually bit him, stifling her cries with the soft flesh of his shoulder. Iroh didn’t seem to mind. They were, after all, in a place of healing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Asami rested her head on Iroh’s shoulder. Faint steam rose from the surface of Amber Pool in lazy swirls. Hopefully no one would walk by, but if they did her bra looked enough like a swimsuit to be decent in the dim light. Her pants, shirt, and shoes were piled on the deck, and could pass for a towel. Probably.</p><p>Iroh slipped a strong arm around her back. “Do I get a second date this time?”</p><p>Asami’s lips curled into a smile. “This was the second date.” </p><p>Iroh laughed softly. “Fine. May I have a third? As much as I like dessert, at some point I’d like to take you to dinner like a gentleman.” </p><p>Asami’s stomach growled in response. With a start she remembered she’d been on her way to the dining room earlier. That must have been two hours ago, at least.</p><p>Iroh seemed to have heard it, too. He squeezed her a little. “I could take you to dinner right now, in fact. There’s a charming place up the road called Café Tería. Have you been?”</p><p>Asami traced one finger up his naked chest. “Shirt and shoes required, I’m afraid. This <em> is </em> the Spirit Pools.”</p><p>Iroh sighed. “I never will understand the Earth Kingdom. Prudes, the lot of them.”</p><p>Asami laughed. The Fire Nation was notoriously conservative.</p><p>He squeezed her waist again. “We really should get out. If you’re serious about dinner, I can go back and change.”</p><p>“Me too. All my stuff is soaked.” </p><p>Neither of them moved. A long minute passed, then two. </p><p>“Iroh?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“A real gentleman would go get that crutch I left over at Diamond Pool.”</p><p>“Right.” He planted a swift kiss on her temple. “Be right back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Which Asami Learns Many Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh kissed his way slowly up her stomach. Asami just lay there, utterly undone. They were on the bed in his cabin on the other side of the facility, a location that was becoming rather familiar. Discarded clothes littered the floor, scattered among bright patches of sunlight. Two days worth of paperwork sat forgotten on the chair in the corner. Iroh’s glasses rested on top, staring at them accusingly. There had been a lot of activity lately, but very little of it had been for the benefit of the United Forces. Asami tried to feel badly about this and came up short.</p><p>Iroh nibbled gently at her collarbone. If he felt guilty about ignoring his work, he sure wasn’t showing it.</p><p>Asami screwed up her courage. “That thing you just did,” she said, before she could back down. “Can I… is there a way to do it to you?” Iroh pulled back, surprised, and Asami felt the heat rise to her face. Spirits, she felt so naive. Iroh wasn’t all that much older, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. Yet she'd never learn if she didn't ask. “I’m sorry if that sounds stupid.”</p><p>“No,” he said quickly. “I didn’t realize… but, uh, yes. You don’t have to, but if you’d like, I can… um...” He trailed off, seeming uncertain, a faint blush on his cheeks. Asami relaxed a little. For some reason seeing him flustered helped with her own embarrassment, even if it was for a different reason. It had become very apparent that, as much as Iroh clearly enjoyed sex and was really rather good at it, talking about it made him fall all to pieces. She found this both cute and a little exasperating.</p><p>Asami held his gaze. “I’d like to. If you’d show me.”</p><p>Iroh swallowed hard, his blush deepening, then nodded stiffly. “Okay,” he said. He rolled onto his back next to her. “Um, come here?” Asami crawled over the bunched sheets to his side. She bit back a smile. Flustered or not, it was obvious that whatever was about to happen had at least one part Iroh very, very interested.</p><p>He pulled her a little closer, positioning her top more or less on his chest. Iroh’s face was bright red now, but his eyes were burning with something that was definitely not embarrassment. Asami felt a tingling warmth start to spread through her again. She’d never had anyone look at her like that before. Like she was both something reverent and some kind of food.</p><p>“Here,” Iroh said. He put one hand on either side of her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks a little. Then he moved his hands, guiding her down. Asami already had the basic idea, so when they got there she had a head start. “All you do is… yes. Like that.” </p><p>She slid her mouth up and down, at first Iroh guiding her, setting a slow and steady pace. It wasn’t as strange as she thought it was going to be. A bit like a really big, slightly warm, weird-tasting popsicle. If this was all it took to send Iroh to the moon spirit, well, it hardly seemed like a big deal at all. At some point he took one of her hands and curled it beneath her lips, apparently for extra pressure. Asami’s mind flashed back to her school days, and all the hushed whispers and innuendo about what happened behind closed doors or the backs of darkened satomobiles, and wondered how much better off everyone might be if they just asked for what they wanted.</p><p>“Ah,” Iroh said softly. He took her free hand and placed it high up on the inside of his thigh. His hips twitched a little. “Ah, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Six hours later, Asami gazed down at the man underneath her as she rocked back and forth. Eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, black hair a disheveled mess. Two spots of color rode high on his cheeks, and his skin had a slight sheen of sweat to it. His neck and chest were covered in light pink bite marks. The cords in his neck stood out as he clung to the sheets with his balled fists. She realized she liked making him look like that. Iroh was always so tidy.</p><p>As she watched he bit down hard on his lower lip. “Fuck,” he muttered. Asami felt his stomach muscles clench. She smiled, relishing the newfound feeling of control she had in the short space between her own finish and his. She reached behind her and traced her fingers lightly up the inside of his thighs the way he seemed to like. That did it. Iroh’s hips bucked beneath her and his whole body shuddered. She kept going a few more heartbeats, just to make sure he was taken care of, then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his open mouth. He tasted like hot tea and sweat.</p><p>Asami rolled off and flopped bonelessly next to him on the bed. Iroh scooped an arm underneath her and pulled her close until her head rested against his chest. Then they just lay there, breathing hard, not talking. That was fine. She felt pretty well useless, reduced to nothing but a pile of thrumming nerves by what she and Iroh had been doing. Again. It really wasn’t fair. No one should be able to make another person feel like that. It was too addictive.</p><p>“I’ve figured it out,” Iroh said finally. “I died in the battle, this is some kind of afterlife, and I’ve been very, very good.”</p><p>Asami laughed and swatted lightly at his chest. “Don’t you dare steal my fantasies, Iroh. You’re in my dream, remember?” </p><p>Iroh gently stroked her hair. She nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Asami?” She started a little. She hadn’t realized she’d been falling asleep. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This is a dream though, isn’t it?”</p><p>She traced her fingers lightly down his stomach. “No.”</p><p>“But parts of it are. Up here at the Spirit Pools, away from our lives. It’s not real.”</p><p>Asami felt something twist in her stomach. She knew where this was going. <em> I’m sorry things got so messed up between us. </em></p><p>“It felt real to me,” she said softly. Belatedly, she realized she was already using the past tense. </p><p>Iroh made a little frustrated noise. “Spirits, that’s not what I meant. I’m not great with words.” He shifted a little, then rolled over until his face was just across the pillow. He looked at her intently, brows furrowed, his mouth pressed into a thin line. When he spoke again, his voice was tense.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll just say it. I don’t do casual well, Asami. I’m not built for it. And I want to know if, when we leave all this, when we go back to Republic City, you want to be my girlfriend.”</p><p>Asami froze. No one had ever asked her that before. Dating had always just kind of happened, and after a while everyone assumed they were a couple. But Iroh sounded so serious, as if the status change of “girl I’m banging at the healing resort” to “girlfriend” was something he’d spent a lot of time thinking about. There was something kind of sweet about that, and very Iroh as well. </p><p>“I know it hasn’t been that long,” he said quickly. “And it’s not always easy dating someone in the Forces, let alone in the royal family. There will be times when I’m gone, and a lot of obligations, but I think it can—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Iroh stopped. “Yes?”</p><p>Asami reached up and rested her hand against his cheek. “Yes, Iroh. As long as you understand I have my own life, too, and Future Industries, and that those obligations carry the same weight as yours, then yes.” </p><p>He broke into a broad smile, then leaned forward and kissed her. “Of course. I know you’re independent. It’s what makes you so sexy.”</p><p>Asami glanced down the length of her body, then raised an eyebrow. He’d certainly seemed interested in that part a few minutes ago. </p><p>Iroh laughed. “Okay, so a lot of things make you sexy, but I’m serious. Why do you think I asked you out in the first place? Vapid sycophants are a yuan a dozen, but a woman who would storm secret airplane hangar with nothing but a zappy glove, then throw on a business suit the very next day and hand the city council’s asses to them when they tried to pass those stupid mecha restrictions? If I were to ever admit that I had a type, it would pretty much be that.” He suddenly grinned. “And if you also made that purple suit look amazing, well, perhaps that gave me an extra nudge.”</p><p>Asami couldn’t help but be flattered that he'd remembered what she’d been wearing at that meeting. The days after her father’s arrest had all been a bit of a blur. She recalled only that Iroh had occasionally been around, and that mentally she’d labeled him one of the good guys, which meant she didn’t have to be either angry at or afraid of him. Though come to think of it, there had been a certain comfort in that. Asami hadn’t felt like she had many allies back then.</p><p>“Well, maybe I’ll wear that suit for my boyfriend sometime.”</p><p>Iroh’s face lit up like New Years had come early. “And, um, how do you feel about uniforms?”</p><p>“Hate them,” Asami said. “I’ll need you to take it off. Frequently.”  </p><p>“It sounds like we have quite the agenda when we get back. Just don’t hit any more moose lions.”</p><p>“I didn’t hit it! That was kind of the whole point.”</p><p>Iroh chuckled. “Okay, okay. But know that with me comes someone who will worry about you. Keeping the people I love safe is part of the package.” Then he flushed slightly, as if only just realizing exactly what he’d said. </p><p>Asami decided to change the subject. It was waaaaaay to early to talk about words starting with “L”, and Iroh seemed embarrassed enough that he clearly needed saving. Then a thought struck her. “So, you said when we get back to Republic City. But when is that for you?” </p><p>Iroh pursed his lips, then sighed. His voice lost its playful tone. “Soon, I imagine. It was always a long shot. But everything else is pretty much healed. I have one more thing I’d like to try, but after that, I can’t see much point in staying.” He grimaced. “And I may have to face the fact that my condition is permanent.” Then his expression softened. His hand traced up her arm. “Is it strange to say that feels easier now than it once did?”</p><p>Privately, Asami thought he was being a bit hard on himself. It had only been a couple of weeks. If whatever was going on was psychological, surely there was a chance it would come back on its own, right? Suddenly, she remembered his leg brace. <em> Last brace, </em> he’d said. She’d completely forgotten. And just now, he’d said “everything else” was healed.</p><p>“I feel like I’m missing something, Iroh. I don’t want to pry, but maybe I can help. It seems so early to give up, especially if you were also recovering from other things.”</p><p>“Oh.” He suddenly looked uncomfortable. “No, Asami. When I said I lost my bending after the battle, I didn’t mean a few weeks ago. Not that battle. I meant the first one. With the airplanes.”</p><p>Asami stopped. It had been <em> nine months? </em></p><p>“Iroh, have you been at the Spirit Pools since last summer?”</p><p>“No, of course not. Only about a month. Since the second battle, actually.” He paused. “I think I should explain more. I may have given you the wrong idea.”</p><p>“So what happened?”</p><p>Iroh propped himself up on his elbow. “It’s… complicated. But I’ll do my best. First, how much do you know about firebending?”</p><p>Asami thought about it. She’d never studied it, but it was hard not to pick up most of the basics when dating a pro-bender. </p><p>“I have the general idea. Firebenders have access to certain spiritual energy, which they can turn into fire. Most if not all of those people are from the Fire Nation or descended from the people of that region.” Asami shrugged. “Korra tried to tell me something about lion turtle spirits 10,000 years ago and stuff, but I mostly tuned her out.”</p><p>Iroh smiled a little. “No lion turtles necessary. The important part is that the origin of firebending is sun energy, fire energy. A lot of people think fire means destruction, but that’s not really true. It’s life energy. Life, and power. Bending is all about control, or at least firebending is. Breathing, moving, shaping, <em> bending </em> that life energy to your will. So keep that in mind.” </p><p>“All right.”</p><p>“Second, how much do you know about what happened to me after I left you and Bolin at your father’s airplane hangar?”</p><p>This time Asami replied without hesitation. “The whole sky battle? Everyone knows about that, how you brought down all the planes and Amon’s giant ugly mask to boot. You saved the fleet. It’s half the reason all those people keep coming up to you.”</p><p>Iroh gave her a meaningful look. “And what about after?”</p><p>Asami thought about it. “I don’t know. I saw you at most of the events, and once or twice on Air Temple Island from a distance.”</p><p>Iroh shook his head. “I mean, right after.” She stared at him blankly. She had no idea what he meant. Seeing she had no answer, he continued. This time his voice came out a little rough. “I wound up hanging from that statue of Avatar Aang for a couple of hours. Tenzin was busy taking care of his rather traumatized family and couldn’t be found, Korra had lost her bending, and no one from the United Forces could figure out how to get me down. Finally, I couldn’t hold on any more. I fell.”</p><p>Asami gasped. “But that statue of Aang, it’s 500 feet in the air!”</p><p>Iroh nodded slightly. He looked a little sick. “I was able to bend enough to slow myself down and steer over the water, but I hit pretty hard. My troops were watching and fished me out.”</p><p>“But Iroh, I thought you could fly?” That was how he’d taken down the airplanes, wasn’t it?</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not really flying. More like controlled falling, or gliding if you’re being generous. And anyway, firebending takes movement and concentration, remember? It’s just as hard to do exhausted as any other exercise. By that point I was pretty much out of juice. I didn’t break anything, so the waterbending healing went relatively fast. I was more or less up and around the next day. But I haven’t been able to bend since. Every time I even start to try, I feel like I’m falling.” He shuddered a little. “I can’t do it.”</p><p>Asami leaned over and hugged him. “Oh Iroh, I had no idea.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, pulling away. “Katara thinks the experience did something to my life energy, or my connection to it. She told me it happened to my grandfather Zuko once, too, and that he had to go search for the source of firebending and somehow prove his worth. I spent seven months looking for those fucking dragons, but I never found them. I can only assume I wasn’t worthy.”</p><p>Iroh looked away at that, as if it took him everything he had to admit to her that he hadn’t been able to find a creature that was probably extinct in the wild all by himself. Asami decided not to say anything. This was not the time to tell her new boyfriend he needed to work on asking for help once in a while. </p><p> “Then Unalaq attacked, and I didn’t have my bending in the fight. We didn’t have a lot of warning because Raiko is—” Iroh cut himself off, but his face twisted with disgust. It seemed a common sentiment. Asami had seen the same look on Korra’s face. “President Raiko didn’t want the United Forces involved, and refused to believe that the war would come to us. Thankfully, Avatar Korra had given me enough of a heads up that I was paying attention. We had an hour’s warning, maybe less. But the first wave knocked me right off the ship onto the dock. I broke pretty much everything on my right side—arm, hip, leg, a handful of ribs. It was bad. I had real reason to come here. But I’d be lying if I said it was the only reason.”</p><p>“Because you thought the healers here might help restore your bending?”</p><p>Iroh shook his head. “No. Because I think there’s a real spirit pool up here, Asami. And with your help, I might finally be able to find it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Cave of La</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm water tickled inside her leg. That was the best way Asami had figured out how to describe waterbending healing. The water didn’t actually penetrate the skin, of course, but it felt like it did. The sensation was odd, but not at all unpleasant. A little like a facial for your insides. </p><p>“All right, Miss Asami,” said Healer Kiesi. She pulled the water away and bent it back into Ruby Pool with a faint splash. “That’s it for today.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Asami hauled herself to a sitting position, then swung her legs off the rock ledge that doubled as a waterbending table.</p><p>Kiesi smiled brightly in a way that reminded her forcibly of Korra. It made Asami wonder how closely related the waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe might be. “I’m very impressed with your progress. If you’re okay with it, I’d like you to go without the crutch today. Go slow if you have to. But if all goes well, I think we can send you home the day after tomorrow.” </p><p>“That’s good news indeed,” said a voice. Asami turned to see Iroh striding up the path toward Ruby Pool in nothing but sandals and a dark red bathing suit. He’d had his own healing session back in Diamond Pool that morning, though she’d made him swear not to abuse it, and had apparently only just finished himself. A dry shirt hung limply from one hand. His damp hair stuck up all over, as if he’d tried to dry it off upside down. He looked pretty adorable, and what’s worse, Asami got the feeling Iroh knew it. He might not always like the attention, but he was well aware he was good-looking and could turn on the charm when he wanted to. </p><p>Well, two could play at that game. Asami leaned back casually against the rock and crossed her bare legs, dangling them over the edge of the shelf. She made no move to cover them with a towel, instead reaching up to sweep her dark hair over one shoulder. Iroh grinned. It seemed he knew exactly what she was doing, too. </p><p>“Good morning, General!” chirped Healer Kiesi, a bit too enthusiastically. Asami bit back a smile. Kiesi was only a few years older than she was and clearly another member of the Prince Iroh Fan Club. But honestly, who wouldn’t be? Looking back, Asami was surprised she hadn’t just eaten him on sight.</p><p>“Good morning,” Iroh said with a smile. “I’m afraid I’ve come to steal your patient away. I require her services.” He held out one hand and pulled Asami to her feet. It was only then she noticed a few rolled up papers in his other hand alongside his shirt. He must have stopped by the main office already to collect his daily briefings then. </p><p>Once she was safely on the ground Iroh grabbed her crutch, swinging it over his shoulder like a pickaxe. The motion put his very nice arms on full display. Asami had been delighted to find that they were exactly as nice to snuggle in as she’d imagined. Some things were every bit as good as they looked. </p><p>“Such a gentleman,” she teased. </p><p>“The kind of gentleman you’d like to join for lunch?” </p><p>“Sure.” It wasn’t precisely what she’d had in mind, but lunch worked, too. Asami looked pointedly at Iroh’s chiseled torso, noting with mild embarrassment that the light bruising from the bite marks was completely gone. It had been a pleasant surprise to find that he not only tolerated how she sometimes expressed her feelings, but was kind of into it. That didn’t make it pretty though. <em> I wonder what Healer Setak made of those? </em></p><p>Iroh caught her gaze and waved the shirt and papers in his hand. “I’ll be decent by the time we get there, I swear.”</p><p>Healer Kiesi coughed softly. She didn’t look nearly as cheery as she had a moment ago. “I’ll see you at four in Jade Pool, Miss Asami.”</p><p>Asami gave her a nod and collected the light wrap dress she’d worn over her own swimsuit. Then she hooked her arm in Iroh’s. </p><p>“After you, Sparkler.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Iroh said, sliding two sheets of paper across the table. The remains of their lunch sat to the side, forgotten. “Tell me what you make of this.”</p><p>“Aren’t those confidential?” Despite spending a lot of time in his cabin, Asami had been very careful not to look at whatever the United Forces had been sending him. </p><p>“Not these ones.” She took the offered papers. The first one appeared to be a map of some kind. It depicted a length of jagged coastline running more or less east-west. In the center was a marking or symbol of some sort, a series of three parallel squiggly lines. She didn’t recognize it. Asami flipped to the next page, hoping for more context, but quickly found she couldn’t read it at all. She almost felt like she could, and some words looked familiar, but most was just nonsense. She frowned back at Iroh. </p><p>“What language is this?”</p><p>“Oh.” Iroh cocked an eyebrow. “They didn’t make you learn Old Earth Kingdom in school?”</p><p>“No. I mostly dodged languages. I’m not very good.”</p><p>For some reason Iroh looked pleased. “Ah. Well. I always liked them.” He took the paper back. “This tells the story of the Cave of La. It’s an old legend told in the Earth Kingdom, but I’ve found echoes of it in other areas close to here, most notably texts copied from the Northern Air Temple and murals at the North Pole. This is only one example; there are dozens like it from other sources.”</p><p>“You’ve been hunting up old stories?”</p><p>Iroh smiled a little wistfully. “Not myself, unfortunately. I hired my old team at Caldera to work on it. There are some benefits to my family having endowed the university.”</p><p>Asami frowned slightly. This didn’t sound like United Forces work. “Your old team?”</p><p>“Oh, from school. There’s a small research program there in the anthropology of comparative literature. We’re still close.”</p><p>“The anthropology of comparative literature? Iroh, that’s about the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>He flashed her a grin. “Whatever, gearhead. At least I have better taste than <em> Bloodbenders. </em> Anyway, the Cave of La pops up a lot in different ways across ancient literature. It’s not always the same, but a few points are very consistent. The cave is said to contain a pool of water that has incredible healing powers. It is located on a dry and rocky coast somewhere in the north, but not so far north it snows. Certain landmarks come up, too. Rock formations and the like. And it used to be accessible. It was a pilgrimage point of sorts for people in ill health all across the old northern lands. Does that sound like a spirit pool to you?”</p><p>Asami nodded. It certainly did.</p><p>“I thought so, too,” Iroh said. “According to a lot of the texts, something happened. It’s unclear what, and the reports are rather conflicting, but at any rate the cave was hidden. Hidden, and eventually lost.”</p><p>“But I’m guessing it’s not as lost as it might seem?”</p><p>Iroh smiled again, then waved his hand vaguely to gesture to the building around them. “Well, it seems like quite the coincidence this place is called the Spirit Pools now, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Sure does.”</p><p>“What’s more, no one seems to know how old the facility is. We’ve found ownership documents that go back at least a hundred years, but they mostly talk about renovation. I think it likely that if the original spirit pool was once a gathering place, what’s now the Spirit Pools resort could be very old indeed. What’s more, Kya worked here for a summer, and swears she’s seen actual spirit water used on some of the more severe patients. But the Water Tribes and the Bhanti are known for guarding it carefully.”</p><p>Now that was interesting. Asami dropped her voice. “So where’s the spirit water to treat a bunch of rich people coming from?” </p><p>“Exactly.” Iroh turned the map upside down to face her. “Like I said, I’ve been here few weeks. Once my hip allowed it, I started walking the coast in my free time. I mostly wanted to get away, I honestly didn’t think I’d find anything, but eventually I did. It turns out there’s a trail that leads to an area that more or less matches some of the landmarks in the stories.”</p><p>“But nothing that looked like a cave?”</p><p>Iroh turned the map back around. “No. Or at least, not that I could see. But I have a theory as to where it might be. It’s a little risky getting in though. I’d like to ask for your help.”</p><p>Asami reached out and covered his hand in hers. Iroh asking for help with anything was seemingly a big step. “Of course. What do I need to do?”</p><p>He looked down at her hand, then gave her a soft smile. “Nothing. I’d just feel better with someone I trust watching my back.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the coast took less than 20 minutes, even without her crutch. At Iroh’s insistence, neither of them had changed out of their swimsuits. It was a little chilly with the wind, but Asami was too curious to let it bother her. A real spirit pool? When she thought about it, it made a lot of sense. The other pools seemed to be distributed somewhat evenly across the world—north and south poles, southern Fire Nation, Ba Sing Se—but there was nothing at all in the western Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, there was.</p><p>Iroh released her hand as they approached the edge of the cliffs that dropped down into the cold ocean below. He strode confidently right up to the edge, clearly as little afraid of the crashing of the waves as Asami was of the whirs and clanks of a satomobile production line. From the comfort of the Spirit Pools, it was easy to forget that Iroh had spent the better part of the last seven years on a battleship.</p><p>Asami inched forward and peered over the edge. The reddish rocks fell away in a sheer drop of about twenty feet, ending in a deep blue pool. Oddly, the water was here almost perfectly still. There was a bit of a hook to the coastline, resulting in a kind of lagoon relatively untouched by the pounding surf. Still, the height made her a little dizzy. She backed up a few paces, grateful to put some distance between herself and the edge.</p><p>“Is that it?” Asami asked. She’d somehow expected it to look a lot more, well, spiritual.</p><p>Iroh shook his head and turned to face her. “No. But if I’m right, it’s the front door.” He kicked off his sandals and started stripping out of his shirt. “My guess is that it’s meant so that only waterbenders can get in.”</p><p>Asami looked him pointedly up and down. “And yet, you’re not a waterbender.”</p><p>The corner of Iroh’s mouth ticked up into a mischievous smile. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And that’s the other reason I brought you.” </p><p>Asami raised an eyebrow. “Because you think <em> I’m </em> a waterbender?”</p><p>“No. Because you don’t ever let not being a bender stop you. So maybe neither should I.” </p><p>Iroh dived backwards off the cliff. </p><p>Asami ran to the edge. There was no sign of him beyond a few concentric rings of ripples. “Iroh!” she yelled. “Iroh, are you okay?” Nothing. Thirty second passed but he didn’t resurface. Oh spirits, what an <em> idiot! </em>He could have hit his head, or anything. Screwing up her courage Asami stepped out of her shoes and dress. Then she backed up a few paces, took a deep breath, and ran and dived off the cliff. </p><p>It wasn’t as graceful as what Iroh had done, but she’d grown up with a pool and was at least competent. Asami hit the water with a frigid splash. It wasn’t as bad as Diamond Pool, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable, either. She took a moment to get her bearings, took another gasp of air, then dived again. She kicked as hard as she could, feeling with outstretched arms for any sign of Iroh. She tried to open her eyes, the salt stinging, but saw only deep blue blur. Her lungs began to pound and she kicked back to the surface.</p><p>Asami panted, preparing to dive again. Suddenly Iroh’s head popped up out of the water. He took a deep, gasping breath, then stared at her. “Asami! What are you doing down here?”</p><p>“You asshole!” she shouted. “I thought you’d drowned!”</p><p>“No? Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You fell in backwards!” </p><p>Iroh had the decency to look ashamed. “I thought it’d be impressive.”</p><p>“You know what’s impressive? Not scaring the shit out of me.” </p><p>He bit his lip. “Sorry.” He paddled over to her and pulled her close. “I’ve always been a good swimmer and I live on a boat. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>Asami felt her anger start to fade in his warm embrace. She’d only been frightened. “You found something?”</p><p>“Yes.” He pulled back, then took her hand again. “Take a deep breath, and come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The actual spirit pool looked nothing like the Spirit Pools resort. In fact, it looked like nothing Asami had ever seen before. It shimmered in the darkness with its own inner light, a soft radiance that cast deep shadows on the surrounding stone. The pool itself was about twenty feet wide, its water a perfect azure blue that faded into black beneath its depths. Despite the violence of the waves against the coastline, the surface of the pool was perfectly still. It steamed slightly in the dim light. As far as Asami could tell, it had no bottom.</p><p>The underwater tunnel Iroh had led her through had opened up into a large cavern lit only with the pool’s eerie blue-white light. As they crept cautiously towards it, Asami realized it was impossible to tell how large the cave itself was. Tall sculpted columns of smooth reddish rock rose up from the floor, their upper reaches lost to darkness. It could have been thirty feet high, or thirty miles. </p><p>Iroh huffed out a breath. “Wow.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Asami no longer had trouble believing the water tribes found places like this sacred. And from what she’d seen in the South Pole, the healing properties of spirit pools were real enough, too. She looked around the cave, wondering how long it had been since an outsider had visited this particular place. A hundred years? A thousand? They may never know.</p><p>As they approached the pool, Iroh seemed to hesitate. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she whispered. There was no one around, but the Cave of La seemed a place for whispers all the same.</p><p>“This is it,” he said quietly. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“After this, I’m out of ideas. If the water doesn’t work, I mean.”</p><p>“Come on,” she said. She grabbed Iroh’s hand, hauling him forward. “You won’t know until you try.”</p><p>There was no path, but with care Asami was able to pick her way between the smooth mounds of rock to the edge of the pool. She dropped Iroh’s hand as she approached the edge. Then she knelt down next to the pool, ignoring the slight twinge in her leg, and reached out a hand.</p><p>“Careful!” Iroh said quickly. “Don’t touch it. We don’t really know what it will do. I should go first.”</p><p>Asami sighed to herself. <em> Men and their saving people complex. </em> “Nonsense. If something goes wrong I can’t carry you out of here. You’re too big.” Without waiting for Iroh to argue back she poked a finger into the pool.</p><p>To her surprise, the water was very warm—warmer even than Amber Pool. Asami felt a faint tingling sensation in her finger, but that was all. She pulled her hand a way and squinted at it in the dim light. It seemed fine enough. </p><p>“Are you all right?” Iroh crouched down next to her. “I can’t believe you just did that, Asami.”</p><p>“My approach was more logical.” She shifted back, then sat cross legged on the edge of the pool to accommodate her aching leg. “And I’m fine. It’s warm, but I think it’s just water.” </p><p>Iroh leaned over the edge, frowning slightly. “My turn, I suppose.” He tentatively dipped one foot in the water and made a little humming noise. Then without another word he slipped into the spirit pool. He bobbed up a moment later, his hair dripping with faintly glowing water.</p><p>“Feel anything?” Asami asked. </p><p>“It’s a little tingly. But that could be the heat.” </p><p>“Well, can you try to firebend?”</p><p>“In here?”</p><p>Asami shrugged. “How else will you know if it’s working?”</p><p>“Hmm. I suppose.” Iroh paddled over and grabbed hold of the rocky ledge of the pool, then waved his right hand in a lazy circle. Nothing happened. His face fell a little. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Try dunking your head in,” Asami suggested. “Maybe you have to be all the way in it or something?”</p><p>Iroh took a breath and let himself slip completely under again. He stayed down a long time, more than a full minute. Then he popped back up, gasping.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>He tried the move with his hand again. He shook his head sadly. “I don’t think it’s going to work.”</p><p>“Well, maybe it just takes time.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>They waited another fifteen minutes or so, Asami resting by the edge of the pool while Iroh soaked. Eventually he seemed to get bored and started swimming, slow, even strokes that propelled him back and forth across the water. The faint steam from the pool curled up around him in swirls and eddies. </p><p>Finally he swam over to where she sat. The dejected look on his face was enough to break her heart.</p><p>“I think we’re done,” he said quietly. “Nothing happened. You were right, it’s just water.” </p><p>Asami gave the pool a critical eye. “Well, in that case, I’m coming in.”</p><p>Iroh’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>“I’m soaked, and it’s cold out here. If this supposed spirit pool is really just some natural hot tub, I want in. Shove over.” </p><p>The slight tingling sensation washed over her as Asami slid into the pool. It felt pretty good actually. She ducked under the water, wetting her face and hair, then swam over to Iroh. Though the pool tasted fresh, she found she floated effortlessly.</p><p>“It was a good idea,” she said. She curled an arm around his back. “Maybe there are other things we can try. Things we haven’t thought of yet.” At her words Iroh’s face cracked. He looked like he was about to cry. Asami leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Being a non-bender isn’t so bad, I promise. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true.”</p><p>“I know. I was just so sure it would work.”</p><p>Asami kissed him again. This time he responded a little. An idea started to form in her mind. She started kissing Iroh in earnest, twining her arms and legs around him as they floated.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he muttered. </p><p>“Making the best of a shit situation.” She ran one hand down his back and fingered the waistband of his swimsuit. “Besides, I heard waterbending works best on bare skin.”</p><p>“Asami.” Iroh pulled away, his face a mix of shock and desire. “We can’t. This is a spirit pool. Isn’t it some sort of, I don’t know, desecration?”</p><p>“It’s not acting like a spirit pool,” she said, using her best Future Industries CEO matter-of-fact tone. “Besides, what’s this pool done for you lately?” Asami traced her fingers around to the front of his swimsuit and tugged lightly. “I mean, if you really don’t want to…”</p><p>Iroh smiled a little. His eyes were still sad, but it was a smile nonetheless. She’d take it. “You do make a compelling argument.”</p><p>Asami pulled him to her, the both of them almost weightless in the glowing water. Iroh’s mouth was soft and warm. After a few minutes, firebending was entirely forgotten.</p><p>Eventually it became apparent to both of them they needed some leverage. Asami swam over to the edge of the pool. Before long she felt Iroh slide in behind her. He piled their discarded swimsuits on the rock, then braced his arms around her. He pushed her long hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck. Then she felt him nudge against her backside. Asami reached down and stroked him gently, then guided him in. The angle was deliciously different, and pressed up against the wall as she was she didn’t have to do much. She thought happily of the fact that her estate in Republic City also had a pool. A girl could get used to this. </p><p>Asami laid her cheek on the rough edge of the pool and felt her whole body melt into the experience. As passionate as it was, there was something relaxing about it, too. The slight tingling of the water on her naked skin. The sense of being folded safe and warm in Iroh’s embrace even as he made her feel incredible. The silence of the cave, broken only by their soft grunts and the gentle slap of water on stone. The glowing water sent rippling shadows across the smooth walls of the cave. In her heightened sensitivity, it almost seemed to Asami like the glow was getting brighter. </p><p>A small moan escaped her lips as Iroh picked up his pace. His rhythm became slightly erratic as they both sped towards their conclusion. She bit her lip, trying to hold on, to see if for once they could finish together. It wasn’t like they’d ever be back here, not realistically, and no matter how positive the spin Asami knew Iroh had a hard road ahead. They’d be leaving the Spirit Pools for Republic City in a few days, too. She wanted this experience to be special, to create some kind of silver lining for him in the memory of his failed cure, no matter how small. </p><p> It took perhaps another thirty seconds for Asami to realize she’d been wrong. It wasn’t her perception. The pool was actually getting brighter. What’s more… so were they.</p><p>“Iroh!” Asami held one glowing hand to her face, both fascinated and barely able to focus. On either side of her, Iroh’s arms shone with a faint bluish light.</p><p>“Mmm, I know.” </p><p>“No, Iroh, look!” </p><p>“Little. Busy.”</p><p>Asami gave up. It was all too much. A moment later something exploded inside her, and for a few long beats it felt like the bright glow of the spirit pool was coursing through her body, cascading wave after wave of raw pleasure through every nerve. She cried out, her voice echoing in the silent cave alongside Iroh’s deeper voice. Then he was folding her in his arms, his face buried in her damp hair. </p><p>“Iroh,” Asami breathed, “I really think you should look.” </p><p>She felt him untangle himself a little, then heard a short gasp. “What?” Asami turned around. Iroh now floated a foot away. His entire skin radiated a cool blue-white light. He stared at her, wide-eyed with shock. “Asami, you’re glowing!” Only then did he seem to notice himself. His jaw dropped. <em> “We’re </em> glowing!” </p><p>Yet even as he said it, the light began to fade. After ten seconds of stunned silence between them, it was gone. Only the surface of the pool retained its gentle glow.</p><p>Iroh blinked slowly at her. “What… what just happened?”</p><p>Asami shook her head. She honestly had no idea and didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Maybe we stirred it up or something?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Iroh held his hand up to his face, examining it. It was obvious what he was thinking, and just as obvious that he was steeling himself for another disappointment. </p><p>“Well… are you going to try it?”</p><p>She saw him set his jaw. Then he took a deep breath, screwed up his face in concentration, and repeated the little flicking motion from earlier. His palm filled with cheery orange flames.</p><p>“Asami!” Iroh tipped backwards into the water with a splash and the flames went out. He came up grinning and sputtering. “Did you see that? Did you see it?”</p><p>Asami beamed at him. “Do it again!” </p><p>He took another deep breath, then punched straight in the air. This time his whole fist ignited, nearly blinding her with a burst bright white fire. Iroh whooped. The sound echoed deep within the walls of the cavern, as if a hundred firebenders had all shouted for joy. Asami pushed off the wall and tackled him, pulling him into the water and covering his smiling face with breathless kisses. </p><p>“You did it! Spirits, it worked, you did it!” </p><p>Iroh laughed. “We did it, I think.” </p><p>Asami pulled back slightly. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Fire is life energy, Asami.” His eyes shone. “What if it wasn’t enough to just sit in the pool? If I lost my connection to life energy, what if I had to do something, I don’t know, life-affirming?”</p><p>She shot him a skeptical look. “You’re saying that when Katara told you to find the source of life energy, she really meant you should go have sex in a spirit pool?”</p><p>Iroh gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, what’s more life-affirming than that? And it’s certainly more fun than facing a couple of dragons.”</p><p>He certainly had a point there. Especially since he’d never found any dragons to begin with.</p><p>Suddenly he swept her into a deep kiss. Iroh's skin was almost hot to the touch now, exactly like it had been all those months ago, as if his insides were made of glowing embers. Asami had meant what she’d said about not caring whether or not he could bend, but it felt good all the same. More authentic somehow. Perhaps Iroh had been right—this was simply who he was.</p><p>Asami glanced around the empty cave as they broke apart. “We are never telling anyone about this though, right?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Iroh said quickly. Then he grimaced. “Especially Katara. There are some things even the world’s best healer doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>“Agreed.” </p><p>“Asami,” he said thoughtfully. “You know, I think I’m starting to feel my bending fading.” He ran one finger slowly up her side, a mischievous grin on his face. “Care to save me twice?”</p><p>Asami's lips curled into a smile. “That’s a shame. I’ve always had a thing for firebenders.”</p><p>“Well in that case.” Iroh pulled her close. “Fire it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BONUS MATERIAL inspired by @Nyama</p><p>Asami sipped her tea. It was an unfamiliar blend, a little spicy almost. Katara had said it was a gift from Firelord Zuko himself. She’d tried it once in the Fire Nation and found she liked it, and ever since he’d sent her a box every New Years like clockwork. Thirty five years running.</p><p>	“I’m so glad to hear it, Iroh,” Katara was saying. She sat between them at her kitchen table, her gnarled fingers wrapped around her own mug of tea. “I knew you’d work through it somehow. You’ve got too much fire in you to put it out for very long.”</p><p>	“Thanks.” Iroh took a big gulp of tea. </p><p>	Katara turned to her. “And you dear, I’m so glad to see you again. It’s about time Iroh brought home a nice girl for me to meet. He’s usually so shy about these things.”</p><p>	Iroh made a sort of gagging noise across the table, his mouth seemingly too full of tea to defend himself. Asami smiled. “It’s very nice to see you again, too. I didn’t realize you and Iroh were so close.”</p><p>	Katara made a little huffing noise. “Zuko and Aang were inseparable. So naturally so were our kids, and Toph and my brother’s as well. By the time we got to the grandkids we could hardly tell whose was whose. They’re all mine, more or less.” She gave Iroh a fond smile. “I’ve always liked this one. He’s not so loud as the rest and was always polite. Zuzu doesn’t mind when I borrow him.” </p><p>	Iroh gave her a somewhat embarrassed smile. “Um. Thank you?”</p><p>	“So, how did you get your firebending back?” the old woman asked. Her blue eyes sparkled.</p><p>	“Nothing special,” Iroh replied. Two spots of color appeared on his cheeks. "It just took time, I guess."</p><p>	Katara frowned slightly. “I see.” Then she turned back to Asami. “And you two met up at the Spirit Pools?” </p><p>	“Yes. Well, we’d met before in Republic City, but we reconnected up there.” </p><p>	"And then he got his bending back?"</p><p>	"Yes." Out of the corner of her eye Asami saw Iroh take a careful sip of tea.</p><p>	“Hmpf.” Katara put her cup down. “Well, sex has a lot of healing properties.”</p><p>	Iroh spit out his tea all over the table, then started coughing. Katara shot him a glare before handing him a napkin. “Oh, Iroh, please. I have three children. Where do you think I got them, Cabbage Corp? I may be old, but I can say the word sex out loud just like anyone else.”</p><p>	Iroh continued to cough as he dabbed at the tablecloth. His face was rather red, and he didn’t seem to want to meet anyone’s eye. Katara gave him another long look, then pushed back her chair and stood. “Anyone want a cookie?”</p><p>	“I’ll take one,” Asami said brightly. </p><p>	“Good girl.” Katara walked slowly to the counter, passing directly behind Iroh’s chair. She absently reached out one hand and ruffled his hair. “You keep this one. I like a woman with an appetite.” Then she cracked a smile. “But stay out of my spirit pool, Iroh. We’ve got bedrooms for that sort of thing.”</p><p>	Iroh dropped his head to the table, his face on fire. </p><p>	“Please kill me,” he whispered.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little behind the curtain, the actual thought process that led to this story: </p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>